Because of Baekyeol
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "sekarang giliran KaiDo couple yang beraksi." KaiDo or JongSoo fanfiction/ yaoi/ NC 17-21


AUTHOR : duet maut aantara sayaBIBA dengan CAHYANI_LKIM dan Clarissa980126

Main cast : KAI and D.O

Genre : romance and comedy

Rated : M / NC-21

Warning : TYPO(S), OOC, YAOI, BOYXBOY, KURANG HOT, GAK JELAS, DIBAWAH UMUR TIDAK BOLEH BACA!

Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, kami hanya memasukkan nama mereka dalam ff yang gajelas ini.

Summary : ketika KAID.O melanjutkannya di kamar

a/n : ff ini terinspirasi pas lihat mv sj-m U pas bagiannya Henry dan Zhoumi geter. Maafkan jika kurang HOT. Dan ingat satu hal, umur kami masih di bawah 15 tahun. Oh ya jujur saja, saya (biba) lebih rileks pas nulis ff ini ketimbang yang "because of badminton". Oh ya tenang aja, ff ini bakal ada skuelnya. Saya kasih bocorannya ya, yang pertama baekyeol (udah publish), kedua kaido (sekarang publish), ketiga hunhan (coming soon), keempat taoris (coming soon)

mungkin jika ada yag request couple lain (kecuali yang udah disebut di atas) silahkan PM saya BIBA.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ THIS. AND PLEASE NO BASH!**

Happy Reading

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian badminton, pasangan baekyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan "itu"  
hampir setiap malam. Dan hal itu kadang membuat kai dan sehun kesal.

Untuk kai, ia kesulitan mengajak d.o untuk "bermain". Sedangkan sehun, ia sebenarnya tak kesulitan, hanya saja couplenya –luhan- sedang ada di cina. Apa boleh buat terkadang jika mereka ingin melakukan "itu", mereka harus melakukannya sendiri. Miris.

"arrggg! I'm coming... Eungggh.."

Kai dan d.o tercengang saat mendengar teriakan baekhyun terdengar sampai dapur, mereka  
yang sedang asyik memasak entah kenapa terganggu oleh teriakan aneh tersebut. D.o sudah tidak memperdulikan masakannya lagi, ia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang teriakan yang bersumber dari kamar BaekYeol couple.

sedangkan kai sudah memikirkan strategi untuk mengajak hyung yang notabenenya adalah namjachingu-nya sendiri untuk melakukan hal "itu" seperti halnya yang sedang dilakukan BaekYeol couple di dalam kamar mereka.

"hyung, apa kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya kai.

"a.. apa?"

"kau tahu maksudku kan, hyung." Kai mulai menyunggingkan smirk-nya. Menakutkan.

"sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, kkamjong." Ingin sekali kai membunuh d.o atas kepolosannya yang terlewat batas. Sebenarnya ia memang polos atau hanya berpura-pura, pikir kai.

"ish! Kau itu hyung. Apa perlu aku mempraktekkannya sekarang juga, heum?" kaipun segera  
mendekati d.o dengan perlahan, d.o yang menyadari gelagat aneh kai hanya bisa mundur perlahan, sayangnya ia terjebak di pojok ruangan.

"kau tidak bisa menghindar, hyung." Sekali lagi ia menyeringai di hadapan hyung-nya. "a.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara d.o terdengar ketakutan saat itu, ia sudah bersiap melemparkan apa saja yang ia pegang.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa d.o harus takut? Toh mereka sudah sering melakukan "itu". Dan d.o selalu menikmati permainan kai.  
"jangan mendekat!" teriak d.o.

"sudahlah hyung, kau pasti akan menikmati permainanku kali ini. Nikmatilah."

"tapi itu sakit, kkamjong-ah! Kau tidak tahu rasanya ada di bawah dan dimasuki. Dan  
kau selalu bermain dengan kasar, tidak bisakah kau bermain lebih lembut?" Suara d.o terdengar parau, mungkin ia takut kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang  
lagi. Kejadian dimana d.o tak bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk waktu yang terbilang lama, dan sialnya manager-hyung menanyakan hal tersebut pada d.o. untung saja ia dapat berbohong dengan baik dan benar.

"aku sudah bermain lebut, hyung. Jadi jangan salahkan  
aku. Milikku memang besar." kata kai dengan polosnya.

"tak bisakah kau  
mengecilkannya sedikit. Itu terlalu  
besar." seketika kai menepuk keningnya kesal, "sudahlah, jangan membahas besar-kecil. Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

tanpa pikir panjang kai menyerang bibir kenyal d.o yang sangat menggoda itu. Melumatnya lembut terkadang berrubah menjadi hisapan yang cukup kuat. "mmmpphh.. Mmmphh.. Lepppphhaa... Arghh.." saat d.o mulai memprotes tindakan kai, kai malah memegang milik d.o sedikit keras. "kkkammjjooonghhh.. Sesak."

akhirnya d.o dapat bernafas dengan baik saat ini. Ia berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. "menyukainya?" tanya kai, d.o tak menjawab namun wajahnya memerah. "mau lagi?" lagi-lagi d.o tak menjawab.

"baiklah.. Aku akan ke kamar." saat kai bersiap menuju kamarnya, d.o berkata, "tunggu... Mm.. Aku.."

"aku apa?"

"kumohon,.. lanjutkan." sambung d.o. Kai akhirnya dapat tersenyum puas dalam hati, setelah seminggu tak melakukan 'itu' bersama d.o akhirnya ia dapat melakukannya lagi. Dan beruntungnya d.o memintanya untuk melakukannya lebih jauh. Mungkin karena dia..

Terangsang?

"baiklah, aku akan bermain lembut.." kai mencoba mencium d.o tanpa berniat untuk melumatnya. Hanya mennempelkan nya. Kemudian bibir itu beranjak menuju hidung, pipi, dan telinga. Sesekali kai sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di telinga d.o. "emmhhh..." desah d.o.

Mendengar respon baik dari d.o, kai ingin bertindak lebih jauh. Ia menjilat bagian belakang telinga d.o dan berpindah ke tengkuk kekasihnya ini. Membuat d.o mengerang keenakan karena rangsangan manis kai. "sshhh..."

tangan kai tak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai membelai punggung d.o dan sesekali membelai dada d.o berulang-ulang. "kkkaaaaiihh.. Nggghhh.. Ahhhh.." d.o sedikit menggeliat saat kai sengaja memelintir nipple-nya lembut.

"give me ehhmmm.. Mooreee.." d.o mencengkram pinggung kai, ia terlalu bergairah saat ini. Mendengar permintaan namjachingu-nya ini, kai semakin tak ragu bertindak lebih jauh.

Ia membuka celana jeans pendek d.o perlahan. Setelah celana jeans itu turun sepenuhnya, tinggal boxer d.o yang masih tertinggal. Tapi kai tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia ingin membuat moment ini menjadi moment termanis bagi d.o maupun baginya.

Digosoknya milik d.o yang masih terbungkus boxer itu. "kkkaaaii... Ahhh.." d.o semakin memperkeras cengkramannya pada punggung kai.

Karena dirasa posisi mereka tidak nyaman, kai menggendong d.o untuk naik ke meja makan. Tatapan d.o sayu dan wajahnyapun memerah padam, mungkin karena ia terlalu bergairah.

Kembali kai menyerang bibir d.o, kali ini ia melumatnya mesra. tak mau terlalu monoton, ia juga membalas lumatan-lumatan kai. Seiring berjalannya waktu d.o mulai terhanyut dalam lumatan kai, terkadang tangannyapun mengalung di leher kai, atau jika tidak ia meremas rambut kai.

Bayangkan! Betapa hotnya suasana di sana saat itu. "ngggghhh... Kaaaaii.. Kumohon masukkan... Aahhh.. Aku tidakk kuat... Nggghh.." kata d.o susah payah.

"tidak sekarang, hyung."

"nggghh...ahh.." desah d.o saat merasakan lumatan kai beralih ke lehernya. Kai menjilat dan terkadang ia menggigit kecil leher d.o. "semua orang.. Hmmmppph.. Harus tau.. Hmmmph.. Kalau kau adalah.. Mmmphh.. Milikku." kata kai sembari mengisap leher d.o.

Kai berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu di kulkas. "kau mau kue?" tanya kai. D.o hanya mengangguk, ia pikir kai memang lapar karena aktivitas mereka yang terbilang melelahkan.

"baiklah." kaipun kembali ke d.o dengan membawa sepotong kue. "hanya satu?"

"lalu kenapa jika hanya satu?"

"baiklah, bagi dua saja." kai menghentikan tangan d.o yang memotong kue itu dengan garpu.  
"bagaimana kalau kita nikmati bersama?" kai menggigit sedikit e itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah d.o. "berusahalah jika kau ingin mendapatkan bagian kue." kaipun pelumat bibir d.o tanpa menyalurkan kuenya. Karena d.o termakan oleh nafsu, iapun berusaha mengambil kue yang ada di mulut kai dengan lidahnya. Namun kai tak semudah itu, ia masih berusaha mempertahankan kue yang ada di mulutnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang mereka tak peduli lagi dengan kuenya, malah mereka asyik sendiri mengaitkan lidah mereka dan bertukar cairan yang ada di dalamnya. "ngghhmmpp.." desah d.o.

"kumohon, jangan.. Hmmmppph mempermainkan aku... Aku.. Ahhngggh tidak kuat lagi..." kata d.o disela percumbuannya dengan kai.

"baiklah."

perlahan kai membuka boxer d.o dan melepasnya tanpa menjatuhkan boxer d.o. Jadi boxer d.o tetap menggantung di salah satu kakinya. Kemudian ia menaruh sebelah kaki d.o ke atas pundaknya.

Kai memberikan stimulasi dahulu kepada d.o. Mula-mula ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke hole sempit d.o. "nggghhh.. Sakit..."

tangan kai yang satunya mengocok pelan milik d.o yang menegak sempurna. Dirasa lubang d.o mulai dapat beradaptasi, ia masukkan satu lagi jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit d.o.

"kkaiii... Sakkiitt..." karena tak tega melihat kekasihnya kesakitan, kai pun mengalihkan perhatian d.o dengan melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

"nggghhh..." d.o mengerang tertahan saat kai mempercepat kocokannya di juniornya.

Kali ini kai sepenuhnya yakin bahwa lubang d.o dapat menampung juniornya. Segera ia keluarkan juniornya yang lebih besar dari milik d.o itu. Mengocoknya sebentar, lalu mengarahkan juniornya untuk menuju ke hole milik d.o.

Awalnya kai memang kesulitan untuk masuk ke lubang d.o. Namun kemudian ia mendororongnya lebih kuat. Dan hasilnya? Junior kai masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang d.o.

D.o yang menyadari hal itu, ia mengerang kesakitan. Sesekali ia menekuk tubuhnya ke depan, berharap agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

Kai mengentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Untuk membiarkan lubang d.o beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang besar.

Setelah d.o tak merasa kesakitan, kai mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan. Takut membuat d.o kesakitan lagi.

"eunghhhh.." erang d.o lagi.

5 menit kemudian..

"fassteeerrr... ahhh... kaiiiihh..." tubuh d.o terhentak-hentak seiring dengan dorongan yang diberikan kai pada tubuhnya.

"akkuuu.. mauu... keluar.. ahhh..."

"bersama, chagi.." ucap kai mempercepat donrongan juniornya ke dalam tubuh d.o.

"euuunghhhhhhhhhhh..." lenguhan panjang dari keduanya menandakan berakhirnya permainan mereka.

"kau menyukai permainanku tadi hyung?" tanya kai sembari membelai lembut pipi d.o.

"asalkan seperti tadi aku suka." jawab d.o lantas tersenyum.

'srak'

suho menjatuhkan tas plastiknya seketika saat melihat keadaan kaido di dapur.

tak disangka dan tak diduga suho dan sehun pulang dari siaran radio. dan parahnya keadaan mereka terbengong melihat keadaan d.o yang tanpa celana dan kai yang masih belum membetulkan celananya yang berantakan.

sehun entah kenapa langsung menuju kamarnya. "hwaaaaaa~ mentang-mentang couple kalian di sini kalian bisa melakukan itu hah? seminggu yang lalu chanyeol-hyung dan baekhyun-hyung. sekarang kalian. hiks... aku kan juga ingin melakukannya dengan luhan-hyung. kalian jahat. hiks.." tangis sehun di dalam kamarnya.

suho langsung memberikan death glare pada kai dan d.o. "ish! minta maaf pada uri magnae! atau kalian tak akan bisa 'bermain' lagi." kata suho.

"tapi baekyeol couple?" tanya kai.

"mereka juga!" suho segera menggedor-gedor pintu kamar baekyeol couple dan memarahi mereka. Suho menghukum baekyeol couple dan kaido couple karena telah membuat sehun menangis.

akankah sehun dapat melakukan 'itu bersama luhan? tunggu saja skuel dari ff ini selanjutnya.

* * *

**RIVIEWnya ditunggu :D**


End file.
